Making Peace
by anonyreaderfan
Summary: Roger and John talk after John returns from Ultra


Disclaimer: The Tomorrow People is the property of the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

~ X ~

This is a scene I really hoped would be in Episode 21. Well, it didn't come and I think there's too much going on for it to fit into Episode 22. I made an attempt – don't know if I got it right but I think it fits in with Roger's personality. Wish another writer would take a stab at it also.

~ X ~

Roger's attention was caught by Russell teleporting in, hand firmly grasping John's shoulder. The scene was so not right that Roger stopped talking midsentence, eyes fixed on the two of them. Marla followed his gaze watching as Russell released John and the young man, head down, shoulders slumping, walked slowly towards his room. Russell stood watching him go, a mixture of horror and pity on his face.

Marla reached out mentally but didn't get a response. A sharply indrawn breath from Roger confirmed that he had come to the same conclusion as her. "He's human. Oh my God, they took his powers."

Roger's face was a mixture of regret, pity, and anger. He bowed his head as he struggled to come to terms with this. "I never–– he doesn't deserve this."

Marla, easily reading his pain, urged, "Go to him."

"I don't think he wants me," Roger admitted. "He's got a problem with me that he's holding in and won't share."

Marla grabbed his forearms and squeezed them hard. "You need to make peace with him."

"How do you make peace with a kid that you've used? That you set up. My brother and I ruined his life and now because of trying to save me, he's robbed of the very thing he uses to define himself." He gently freed himself from his wife's grip and locked eyes with her. He spread his hands in a pleading gesture. "How do I do this?"

She swallowed and said, "I don't have the answer. I'm not sure how you can do it, but I do know that you have to try. You'll never forgive yourself if you don't."

He sighed heavily, nodding agreement, knowing Marla was right. He headed towards John's room, hesitating in the doorway. John sat facing the wall, head bowed.

He rapped his knuckles gently on the frame. "Can I come in?"

"I don't want you here." John's voice was tired and beaten.

Roger slowly walked over, sitting down on the bed next to him. "I don't think you can keep me out."

The response was a wild pain filled laugh. "Yeah, you're right. I can't." John kept laughing while Roger sat quietly, hands clasped in front of him. John laughed until he cried, and then Roger reached over and took him in his arms, cradling him against his chest.

He tucked John under his chin and just held him until John got control. As his sobs died down and finally stopped, the young man tried to free himself, but Roger refused to let go.

"I'm so sorry, John. Sorry that we used you. Sorry this happened to you. I should have insisted that you let me open my mind to you while you could still hear. Now I have to use words."

Roger paused for a moment before speaking emphatically. "You are one of my biggest regrets. As much as leaving Marla and the boys. I knew she was strong––could take care of them. I left you with no one to turn to. I would never have done that to you if there had been any other way. My brother––well, Jed is going to have to make his own peace with you."

He stopped again, gathering his thoughts. "If you can't forgive me I understand. But I need you to know that you meant something––you are important to me. In a way you're like a third son. I've ruined your life twice now. I didn't want you to have to kill me, but you did it the way it needed to be done."

He sighed. "I realize the guilt tormented you every day for the past six years. And I didn't want you to do what you did at the dock. But you were right. If you hadn't gone, then Bathory would have gotten me. Put me in the machine. Your sacrifices made a difference, John. You saved human kind twice now."

Roger looked off into the distance, gently pressing the side of his face against John's hair. "Do you remember the day we met? I followed the trail of pain left by your mind. You were hiding away from everyone so they wouldn't see your tears. Your heart was breaking over the old man. Your only friend–– and the guilt of knowing he died because of what you did that day."

He gently rubbed John's back in a soothing gesture. "And here we are again. How many years later? Your heart is breaking, and I track you down. Back then you were just a sacred lonely kid and a few kind words could make it better. I can't do that for you now. I wish with all my heart I could."

They stayed that way, John resting in Roger's arms. Roger spoke again, eyes and voice almost dreamy as he reflected. "You were a good kid. Determined and so strong after all you had been through. We knew you could handle it. And you did. You've kept everyone safe. Without you Stephen could never have brought me back. And you're a good person, John. You have the ability to kill, the only one of our kind. But you never let the power go to your head––never abused it. Don't sell yourself short, John. You were never the sum of your powers. It's your heart, your inner strength that makes you who you are. I'm proud of you. You should be too."

He paused and slowly shook his head. "You don't deserve what's happened to you. No casualty of war ever does."

He felt John's slow nod against his chest. This time, when John shifted position, he allowed his arms to slide off him. John sat up, but didn't move away. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

Roger stood up and turned to leave.

"We're okay." John's voice was so low Roger almost missed it.

He stopped and smiled down at John, a hand ruffling his hair. "That means everything to me."

He left pausing in the doorway. Roger debated with himself before he finally spoke. "John, don't make the mistake of pushing Cara away because you can't handle this. Cara won't leave you because you're human. She loves you, not your powers."

John looked up, twisting his head to meet Roger's eyes. "We're not even the same species anymore."

Roger shook his head regretfully. He had done all he could. It was up to John now.

~ FIN ~


End file.
